Un Vago Admirador
by titxutemari
Summary: Una carta puede animar a la mismisima embajadora de Suna, quien cree que va a morir de tanto trabajar. Ahora tiene un nuevo objetivo, descubrir a su admirador secreto. "#7 de los 100 retos Shikatema"
1. Prólogo

**Jeje, uno nuevo. Forma parte de "Los 100 retos Shikatema" y es el desafío número 7, espero que les guste y lo comenten.**

**-**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Como cada monótona mañana de aquella maldita estancia en una ciudad; de la cual aborrecía el agua, el frío y sobretodo la estupidez general de los pueblerinos, tranquilamente levantó de su cama, aquella birria que generosamente la Hokage había pagado para la embajadora de Suna.

Odiaba la simple idea de estar allí para trabajar, trabajar y… ¡a si! Trabajar.

Si pudiera irse a otro lugar elegiría una villa marchosa y con mucha fiesta, en verdad necesitaba diversión y urgentemente, ya comenzaba a delirar en sueños con bailes pegados y gritos acallados por un estruendo considerado música.

Seguramente sus pensamientos eran el reflejo y el modo de liberación del asfixiante estrés que sentía a cada minuto en el que estaba despierta.

Aburrida, cansada y sobretodo desanimada se sentó en el sofá, en el cual había un libro abierto por la mitad; lectura ligera para aislarse un poco de la crisis interior que era tener que ordenar más y más papeles.

Abatida se dejó caer, ahora sí, tumbada a lo largo y levantó los pies por encima de los brazos del sofá, que cansancio.

Allá remoloneó durante unos minutos, girando y estirándose lentamente, sin prisas y disfrutando de poder estar tumbada de nuevo.

Fue cuando dejó de moverse y miró hacia la puerta de la entrada, cuando divisó algo.

Algo blanco. Un papel. No, era un sobre blanco. ¿Allí en la entrada?

Curiosa caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba, y poder cogerlo entre sus manos. No tardó tiempo en abrirlo y ponerse a leer detenidamente lo que estaba escrito con una caligrafía algo… poco perfeccionada, si.

Cuando finalizó, alzó los ojos apretando la carta contra si misma. Pocos segundos después exhibió una paralizante sonrisa, retorcida y de satisfacción.

Por fin tendría algo de diversión y misterio.

* * *

**Si, últimamente no hago mas que prólogos cortísimos, jaja. Siento decir que tomaré empeño en este reto, cuando lo vi dije, "O para Yusha, Natzu o para mi" Pues quedó para mi porque soy egoista, mentira, quedó porque ninguna me preguntó sobre quién lo había reservado y pensé que no les llamó la atención. Bueno, aquí está y como ellas dos eran la otra opción, se lo dedicaré a ambas, que las quiero mucho mucho.**

**¡Comenten, ya sea con el látigo, los tomates o los besos lanzados!**

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aquella carta le había llegado con cierta sorpresa al corazón, quizás era cursi pensarlo así, pero le había fascinado. Deseaba conocer a aquel hombre, le divertía formarse una imagen en la cabeza.

Ojos verdes y vivos, un pelo rubio y lacio, una sonrisa retadora, quizás alguna cicatriz, marcas de guerra y de violencia, porque así era el hombre que ella soñaba, y le excitaba pensar en su fuerza, porque por mucho que ella apoyase a las mujeres en un contraataque eterno con el machismo, quería un hombre fuerte, que le pudiese proteger, o con el que luchas mano a mano.

Debía ser tierno para escribir algo tan bonito, o estar muy enamorado…

Pero ella apenas tenía tiempo para ella misma, todo era trabajo. ¿Cómo había podido embaucar así a un hombre? No se le ocurría nadie con quien hubiese hablado antes…

Desde luego iba a ser un buen tiempo en Konoha, y ya sabía a quien pedir ayuda para seguir las pistas.

Aquella mañana no tenía nada de peculiar, su madre le había levantado, había desayunado y claramente había corrido hacia la torre de la Hokage porque cómo no, llegaba tarde.

Siempre era igual, desde luego esa manía suya por tomarse su tiempo para cualquier actividad, ya fuera comer o dormir, necesitaba minutos y minutos de preparación, y daba igual levantarse antes, cuanto más margen tenía, más tardaba.

Y allí estaba, en su despacho, ordenando y firmando documentos, como haría el resto de su vida, pero agradecía su amor por la monotonía, y el no tener que hacer muchas misiones. Además, en los descansos solía echar una cabezadita en el tejado del edificio, estando más y más cerca, a sólo un palmo, de poder tocar sus preciadas nubes, aquellas que tanta tranquilidad le inspiraba y le ayudaban en sus reflexiones.

Porque quisiera o no, necesitaba ayuda, era humano, y demasiado cerrado en el tema del amor.

Chouji era su mayor apoyo, también apreciaba la energía que ponía Ino en detalles, y su insistencia en llevarle flores a aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño, pero él era demasiado especial, y ella también, y necesitaba acertar.

Una vez más superando las expectativas que tenía de lo problemática que era, de nuevo le acababa de sorprender. Sin hacer ruido ni nada, una nube de polvo desaparecía dejando a la vista una hermosas y torneadas piernas, largas, muy, muy largas.

Pero no podía ser tan descarado, rápidamente subió la mirada a su hermosa cara.

Parecía agitada, estaba increíblemente hermosa con el pelo desaliñado y… ¿con una sonrisa radiante?

-A que se debe tanta felicidad, ¿Temari?

Ella confiada, se dejó caer en un sillón del despacho, con un suspiro.

-Shikamaru, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona-dejó caer finalmente.

Él la miró extrañado, nunca había visto así a esa mujer, de verdad era problemática…

-¿Quién es?-preguntó él sin preámbulos.

-No lo sé… por eso necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

**Espero que les guste ;) a mi me ha encantado seguir, y a los que me leen, querría pedirle que me digan cuales son los fanfics que más desean que continue.**

**¡Besos! ¡Les quiero!**


End file.
